Simple Musings
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: Karina and Zaid are admiring the sunset atop a waterfall in Oddward Valley, with Karina deep in thought. Zaid decides to take advantage of this. Short, fluffy one-shot of KarinaxZaid


**In celebration of my recovery from Writer's Block, I give you a simple, short, but sweet one-shot of Zarina pairing! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was calming to me, somehow, sitting on the edge of a waterfall in Oddward Valley. I looked out to the edge of trees and saw the setting sun sinking lower and lower behind them. Darkness was coming.

Darkness. Darkness was simple. It was…dark. No other explanation for it. I was always a girl for simple things, like tending stores and making small deliveries. At least, in my mother's eyes. But I suppose that's probably what I was meant to do: run a general store and make deliveries.

But some things weren't so simple. For example, how was Micah half monster? How did that work? Was his father a human, and his mother wooly? Or was it the other way around…?

Thinking made my head hurt, that's for sure.

Another thing I knew for sure was that Zaid didn't frighten me. He used to, with his loud voice, impatient and rushed nature, and the way he would always shove his silver eyes in everyone's face (though, it was entertaining when he found out that Gaius had the same eyes). I didn't know how to handle so much excitement. Turns out he's not like that once you get him alone.

I still couldn't figure him out. Around the villagers, he always seemed to putting on a show. Who was he trying to impress? He knew that I was half-asleep all the time anyway, so it's not like I was watching… Besides, he didn't need to feel like he had to show off for me. Like I said, I like simple things. And being yourself…is simply how I like it.

Zaid's fingers played with the ring on my hand. "What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

"You." I chuckled and looked back at him. "That's kinda vague, isn't it?"

"Kinda…"

"Well… I'm thinking of simple things… Like how pretty the sunset is." I turned my head to gaze once more at the tree line.

He sighed deeply and placed his chin on my shoulder. "You know what else is pretty?"

"Me?" I felt a smile tug at my lips. I felt him shift positions in order to force me to face him.

"No. My eyes."

The smile vanished. I turned from him in silent annoyance. He directed my chin towards him again. "I say that because you're not pretty."

My eyes widened and I gasped. "How much further do you intend to dig your grave, Zaid?"

"Karina, you're not pretty; you're beautiful."

"Oh…" I cast my eyes downward. "That would explain it… But you know I don't catch on to stuff like that quickly…"

"That's why it's so fun to tease you."

I smiled slightly. "I guess…" A small yawn forced itself up to my mouth. "I'm feeling a bit tired."

"You're always tired." He inched closer to me.

"Well, you're always showcasing your eyes."

"True."

I felt him pin my arms to my side. "Zaid, what are you doing?" I began to feel a bit nervous. I didn't like him pulling another stunt when I was so close to a waterfall.

"I just wanted to hug you, that's all."

"O-ok…" My eyes darted around, trying to figure out what he was really doing. One of my eyebrows rose skyward. "What are you _really_ doing?"

He grinned and suddenly pressed his lips to mine. I heard my muffled shriek get drowned out by the roar of water as we went tumbling over the side. He was still latched onto me as we landed in the cold water below. I ripped him off and shot toward the surface, gasping for air. He resurfaced next to me, laughing.

"Zaid! What was that for?"

"You're not tired now, are you?" He had that goofy grin on his face again.

I splashed him and dragged my shivering body to the shore. He started to climb out after me, but I shoved him backward with my foot. "Oh no, you're staying in there, mister!"

"Then you're staying with me." He grabbed my ankle and pulled me back into the water.

My bandanna was sliding from my hair to my face. I took it off and threw it up on shore. "I guess it's not such a bad thing."

"Catch me if you can, Kar." He made the motion like he was going to dive into the water and swim away, but I caught his sleeve and pulled him back to me.

"Gotcha."

"What you going to do now?" He smiled widely, staring into my eyes which were only a few shades different from his.

"This." I gently leaned in to kiss him. He held me closer to him, not that it really mattered since we were both wet and shivering.

I smiled as he held me. There were times when I wondered how I ever could have married this man who confused and surprised me. But then I thought of exactly why I loved him. He was kind, brash, and kept me on my toes. Simply put… I love him, just because I do.

* * *

**Review please! ^_^**

**-LoRF**


End file.
